The Glitch Effect 5: Star Trek Voyager
by Piece Bot
Summary: Vanellope has been sucked through a time rift and landed on the same planet that Voyager has crash-landed on. Will we be able to find out the alien who roped up the ghosts?
1. Welcome to the Starship Voyager

**Title: The Glitch Effect 5: Star Trek**

**Chapter 18: Welcome to the Starship Voyager**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR TREK VOYAGER OR WRECK-IT RALPH. STAR TREK VOYAGER BELONGS TO PARAMOUNT PICTURES.**

**A/N: This story will take place in the time of Voyager. There may be a few appearances by Lieutenant-Commander Data and Chief Engineer Gordi La Forge**

* * *

_Captain's Log: Stardate 32005.6_

_We have taken refuge in the star system Gamma Grade. We have crash landed onto a planet and we have begun investigating as to what's outside. I've dispatched a team containing Lieutenant Torres and Commander Paris to see if the atmosphere is breathable._

"So, what do you think?" Paris asked B'Elanna. B'Elanna was currently doing a scan of the planet's atmosphere, to see if it was breathable.

"The atmosphere is the same as Earth's so it's breathable." They both took their helmets off and breathed the air.

"Yep. It's definitely breathable." Paris touched the comm. badge on his shirt.

"Captain,"

"Go ahead Commander,"

"The air is breathable and there appears to be no sign of life as of yet."

"Very good. You can back aboard the ship." Paris and B'Elanna walked back into the downed ship.

**At Transporter Room D …**

"Are the transporters fixed yet?" Janeway asked the Ensign on duty.

"No, not yet." An alarm went off all throughout the ship. Janeway touched her comm. badge.

"What's happening up there?"

"There appears to be some sort of time rift opening near the ship." Chakotay replied.

"I'm coming up." Janeway walked quickly to the Turbolift. "Bridge" She told the computer. She walked out onto the Bridge and sat down in the captain's chair. "Status report."

"Captain, there appears to be something coming out of the hole." Tuvok advised her.

"On screen." The screen in front of the helm cleared to see what was happening outside and a sort of lime-green time rift appeared just outside of the ship. A 17 year old girl fell out of it.

Vanellope fell out of the time rift and landed heavily on some grey dirt. 'Grey? Okay I'm not in Kansas anymore.' She thought. She looked around and saw a giant starship there. She had a terrified look on her face.

"Tuvok, go and investigate please. On second thought, I'll come with you." Janeway corrected herself and got out of the chair to meet with Tuvok at Transporter Room C. As Transporter Room D was out of order they had to use the next one. "Two to beam down to the surface please." Janeway told Harry Kim. They stepped on to the pads and beamed down to the surface.

Vanellope saw two people materialise onto the ground in front of her. That got her even more terrified.

"Hello." The woman asked in a sweet, caring voice.

"My name is Captain Janeway. What's yours?"

She could barely get a word out and that was when her mind decided to shut down.

"Oh dear. Three to beam directly to sick bay." All three of them got to sick bay and Janeway placed the child on one of the tables in there. "Activate EMH program."

"Please state the medical emergency." A hologram of a doctor materialised.  
"Okay, who deactivated me?" He asked in a contemplating tone.

"No-one." Tuvoc replied. The EMH looked at the child and said,

"She's just suffered from trauma. Don't worry, I'll fix her up in a jiff." He placed an inoculater to her neck and said something.

"What was that?" The captain asked him.

"I said, that this is meant to fix her up right away. But it hasn't. If anything she's just gone into a deeper sleep."

"Hmmm. Okay can we get Seven in here to look at her?"

"I suppose, but what good would that do?"

"Computer," An electronic beep sounded, "Deactivate EMH program."

"Now wait just a …" His voice faded as he was deactivated.

"Let's go get Seven." Janeway said to Tuvok.

**In the Mess Hall …**

"As I was saying ..." Neelix, the Tellaxian cook aboard the ship, was talking about one of his many adventures in the Delta Quadrant. Seven wasn't really listening. She just did it to be polite. The door slid open and Captain Janeway, along with Commander Tuvok, walked in.

"Captain, may I ask what is wrong?" Seven asked her captain as she stood up.

"No Seven, you may not. In fact, I want you to come with me."

"Of course." Seven obliged and accompanied Captain Janeway to the sick bay.

"Computer, activate EMH program." The EMH was activated and continued talking until he noticed Seven was in the sick bay.

"Seven, why are you here?"

"I am here because the Captain asked me to. What is the situation?"

"Come over here, I want to show you something." Janeway and Seven (Tuvok went back to Tactical on Janeway's orders) walked over to the console that the EMH was referring to. On the screen there was a few wavy lines. "This is the brainwave of a typical human being," He pointed to the one in the left, "and this is the brainwave of the young patient," he pointed to the right one.

"What's the difference?" Janeway asked the EMH.

"The difference is, there are neuron pathways that connects the human mind. In the patient's mind, there are way more than there should be for an ordinary human."

"I see." In fact she didn't. They all looked over to the patient and they saw her start to disappear then reappear on the other side of the room. She did it for a few minutes then, finally exhausted, reappeared on the original bed she was on.

"How did she get through the force field?" The doctor was at a loss for words. She opened her eyes. "Deactivate the force field." Janeway quietly said to the doctor. He pressed a button on the console and the force field vanished. Janeway approached the girl but she tried to hide in a corner.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"I will tell you where you are but first you have to tell me your name." Janeway asked in a caring voice.

"My name is Vanellope."

"Well, Vanellope, welcome to the starship Voyager."

* * *

**I think I like writing Star Trek fiction more than any other. Anyway I'm accepting OCs as long as they can go with Vanellope on her trip through each story. Instead of game-jumping she's story-jumping. Heh heh. Reviews are welcome. After I complete this story I will take her to the world of Maximum Ride. After that though I will stop the Glitch Effect series for a bit while I complete the story Along Came a Spider then it will be right back to this. Have Fun!**


	2. Disastrous Consequences

**Chapter 19: Of Tours, Races and Disastrous Consequences**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR TREK VOYAGER OR WRECK-IT RALPH. STAR TREK VOYAGER BELONGS TO PARAMOUNT PICTURES. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

* * *

"Well Vanellope, welcome to starship Voyager."  
"Starship?" I got up and helped Vanellope to her feet. She was a bit taller than Janeway was. Janeway tapped her comm. badge.

"Janeway to Paris,"  
"Go ahead Captain,"

"I would like to give our young passenger a tour of the ship, if you wouldn't mind." At that moment Paris was in Holodeck 2, experiencing a romantic dinner with B'Ellana.

"Yes ma'am." He heard the comm. badge beep off. "I have to go give a tour." Paris got up and left a disappointed B'Elanna in the Holodeck. Paris made his way to sick bay. "Who do I have to give the tour to?" A girl, about 17, came out of hiding from behind the operating table.  
"Me, sir."

"Right, let's get started shall we?" Paris let the girl go ahead of him. "Before we get this tour started, may I ask what your name is?"  
"My name is Vanellope." They walked down a few corridors and came upon the Mess Hall.

"This is the Mess Hall. It's where we eat, and it's where our ship cook, Neelix, cooks for us." Vanellope got a glimpse of Neelix as they walked past it.

"What is he?"

"Who Neelix? I told you, he's our cook."

"I know that, but I mean what _is_ he?"

"Oh, he's a Tellaxian. Tellaxians are aliens." Vanellope got a bit of a shock at hearing that.

"Do you encounter much of these aliens?"

"Oh, yes, we encounter them a lot." She shuddered. They passed by a couple of Holodeck doors.  
"These are the Holodecks. You give the intercom some parameters and it can design the look for you. Then when it's ready, you can step in. You can have a go now, if you'd like to."

"Really?" Paris nodded. Vanellope put in the parameters for _Sugar Rush Speedway_. The computer signalled it was ready for her. She stepped in and she saw the racetrack, the stands, even Diet-Cola Mountain!

"Wow, neat place, what is it?"  
"This is _Sugar Rush_! A doy!"  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that you're from a video game?"

"Uh huh." Vanellope ran around and found her kart.

"Wanna race?" Paris complied and went to look for a kart. He went up to the giant castle and ended up at a room with four different kart selections. He chose one and played the mini-game. After he chose everything his kart rolled out and he met Vanellope at the track.  
"Computer, activate audience." The audience was activated and there were 14 other racers along with Paris and Vanellope. Paris got down in his kart and got ready to race. The traffic light beeped green and they all shot off the mark. Vanellope was instantly in the lead. Paris was at the back. Way, _way_ at the back. Paris sped up and managed to catch up to Vanellope, she grinned and glitched ahead. This is where she felt at home, racing. They soon ended up in Frosty Land and there was snow everywhere. The holographic racers slipped off and fell. Pretty soon it was only Vanellope and Paris left. Vanellope took a sudden turn to the right and shot into the bonus track level. She went up the track, went off the edge and touched back down. She raced around the other side and came out near the finish line. Paris was just about to cross the finish line but Vanellope crossed it first.  
"Hmph! That was fine racing." Paris shook hands with Vanellope and went to walk out of the Holodeck with her but she got stuck.  
"Huh?" Paris looked back and saw Vanellope get sucked into a vortex, along with the hologram that she created.

Vanellope screamed as she was sucked in.

**On the U.S.S. Challenger …**

"Let's run that test again shall we?" Gordi, the captain of the U.S.S. Challenger, was running tests on Data's head, trying to see if it could communicate with the upgraded interface. They ran the test and the whole ship dimmed. "There's still some bugs in it. Gerandi!" Gerandi, the Chief Engineer of the ship, came to his captain's side.

"Yes Captain?"

"Can you please help Commander Data with the interface, there's still some bugs in it."

"Yes sir." The whole ship dimmed again.

"I didn't tell you to run the test again!"

"But sir, I didn't."

"Then what could-" But he was interrupted as a maniacal laughter rang throughout Engineering.

"Oh, Mr. La Forge. You amuse me so." Q appeared.  
"Q. What do you want?"

"I want to show you something." Q pointed at the ceiling of Engineering and a vortex appeared. A 17 year old girl fell out.  
"Q!" He just looked around, amused. Gordi quickly ran to the girl and told Data to follow him.

"What is she doing here Captain?" Data asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." He took her to sick bay and told the EMH, as the doctor was on shore leave, that this girl had been hurt.

"I believe I've seen this case before."

"How?" Gordi asked.

"On Voyager." The EMH database was a collective one, sort of like the Borg but only more free. That's how the EMH knew about Vanellope being on Voyager and his counterpart on Voyager treating her.

"Ah. That explains it."  
"But Captain, this does not explain it"

"Data, listen, just live with it." Data nodded. He sort of understood that.

"So, how do you treat her?"  
"I can't treat her because she's a glitch."  
"A what!?"

"Captain, a glitch is when something is permanently wrong."

"Thanks Data for that definition. What do you mean you can't treat her?"

"Well, I can't treat her because of her 'condition'. She came out of it by herself the last time."

"Hmm. Thank you. Inform me if there are any changes to her condition please?" The EMH nodded. Gordi and Data went out of the medical bay to encounter something very strange. A weird alien was on the ship. The alien looked like he was wearing a hood but it was, in fact, part of his genetic makeup. It was his skin. Two eyes gleamed out of the 'hood'.

"Hello, who might you be?" Data asked.  
"Data, where are our ray guns?"

"On your hip, as usual Captain."

"Ah, Data, please deactivate your emotion chip." Data gave a flick of his head, signalling the emotion chip deactivation.  
"I'll ask again, who are you and why are you here?" Data asked the alien again.

"Oh. Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you."

"My name is Zanzibar and I'm a Blackropica. Blackropicas are the dominant species on the planet you've decided to orbit and have your shore leave on."

"Oh, so you're Blackropicas. Well, you learn something new everyday. What do Blackropicas do?"

"Blackropicas have the power to enchant ropes and bind them to things that are _spiritual_ in a sense." Just then the door to the medical bay opened.

"Captain, she's woken up."

* * *

**I'm accepting OCs now so, please issue them. The U.S.S. Challenger idea I got from a Voyager episode. I think its called Once Upon A Time? I'm not sure. The episode is about Harry Kim developing a quantum slipstream so that the Voyager crew can get home quicker. Something happens and Voyager crash-lands on an icy planet. About 10 years later Harry Kim and Chakotay come back to find the downed Voyager crew. They reactivate the EMH and try to make everything right. I may be doing a side story on the Blackropicas and how they got the Ghostly Trio roped up.**


	3. All Because of Q

**Chapter 20: All Because of Q**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR TREK VOYAGER OR WRECK-IT RALPH. STAR TREK VOYAGER BELONGS TO PARAMOUNT PICTURES. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

* * *

Gordi asked a security member to escort the Blackropica around the ship. As they walked into sick bay they saw the girl twitch and spasm violently.

"What's happening to her?"

"I don't know captain. This is just weird." It must be because the EMH never said things like _weird_. Vanellope started to have visions. She saw fleeting images of some type of laboratory, kids in cages, the same kids being experimented on, the kids running away, the kids had unfurled their _wings_ and they started to fly, fly way from some wolf/human hybrid. Vanellope then glitched out of control and fell back on the bed panting.

"Doctor, what was that?" While Vanellope was having her spastic fit, the doctor had returned from service leave, brought up to speed, deactivated the EMH and observed what was happening to Vanellope.

"That, captain, was a spastic fit."

"I know that was a spastic fit but what brought it on?" He merely shook his head at that. Just then Gordi's comm. badge beeped.

"Go ahead,"

"Captain, Zanzibar wants to speak with you."

"I'll be right there." The comm. badge beeped off.

"Data, you're with me." They both headed to the meeting room. The Blackropica was there.

"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes I did, in fact the entire Blackropica Council wants to speak with you."  
"About what?"

"The usage of our ropes against ghosts!" After that exclamation Gordi was forcibly beamed down into one of the jail cells on Blackropica. There was someone else in the cell with him.

"Oh Gordi. You amuse me so."  
"Q! Oh boy are you a sight for sore eyes!"

"'A sight for sore eyes' am I? Well that's rich considering you've done nothing but ignore me!" With that he tried to click himself out of the jail cell but nothing happened.

"Damn! They must have put a dampening field on this place."

**On the starship Voyager …**

"What do you mean she got sucked into a vortex?" Paris was, at the moment, being interrogated by Captain Janeway as he tried to explain what happened.

"It's just like I told you Captain, I tried to walk out with her but she couldn't go past the Holodeck doors or something. Then I watched helplessly as she was sucked into a vortex."

"Describe the colour of the vortex again please."

"Sure, the colour was lime-green with a few blue electric lightning bolts going through it."

"Of course. It can't be any other person. It just can't be."

"Uh, Captain, if I may? Which person are you talking about?"

"Q" She simply said. Paris was just stunned. 'What did Q want with Vanellope?' he asked himself.

"Think nothing of it, there's nothing we can do for her now. Let's just keep focussed on getting back home. Paris, you have the helm."

**In the jail cell with a very annoying Q …**

"Why do you want Vanellope?" Gordi asked him.

"I want Vanellope because she's an interesting specimen."  
"She's not a specimen, she's a human being."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong! She's not a human being but a video game character."

"What? Are you serious?" He nodded vigorously. In fact, he nodded so much that it looked like his head was in danger of falling off.

"Stop that. We need to think of a way out of here." Gordi went to tap his comm. badge but it wasn't there.

"Of course they would have taken it." He muttered to himself.

"Uh, taken what?" Q asked. He seemed to have overheard Gordi's muttering.

"My comm. badge." Now they just have to wait until they can go before the council to plead their case.

**A few months later …**

"Argh! We've been in this cell for three months now! When will we be able to see the Council. Huh?" By this time Gordi had grown a subtle beard and Q looked the same as ever. Q looked like he was about to speak but a Blackropican guard came by and said,

"Your free to leave." He held the door open and Q hurried out. Gordi was quick to follow. After Gordi came out of the cell the guard said that his items were in a storage closet about halfway down the hall. Gordi went to the door and opened it. It was pitch-black inside. He fumbled around for the light switch but there was none, so he went inside the room and automatic lights came on. 'Handy'. He looked around at the boxes and he saw his comm. badge and ray gun sitting on top of a box labelled explosives. He didn't pay much attention to it and called for the Challenger to beam him out. He got beamed back up and arrived in Transporter Room A. He headed straight for sick bay to see how Vanellope was doing.

"Doctor, where's Vanellope?"

"Oh, Vanellope had to leave. She said that she had to do something? Something about seeing some bird kids, I don't know so I just let her go." Gordi nodded and went to his quarters to rest.

**A few minutes ago …**

Vanellope looked up and saw Q flash in.

"Hi Q, how ya doing?"

"Just fine Vanellope, just fine." Q looked around at her quarters.

"Snazzy place."  
"I'm still getting used to it. Anyway, why have you come?"

"I've come because I have something to show you." He grabbed her and clicked his fingers. There was a clear ball in his hand and it showed the bird kids she saw in her vision.

"You want to take me there?" He nodded and held out his hand. She grasped it and he clicked his fingers again. The last thing she saw before landing in a meadow was him smiling. It was the only thing she noticed but the thing about that smile, was that it was full of evil.

* * *

**I'm still accepting OCs and I'll try to incorporate them into the Maximum Ride part of the Glitch Effect series. I need some votes for the place that Vanellope will visit after she sees the riots of Tom and Jerry!**


End file.
